


The Boyfriend Shirt

by Derrierebender



Category: Free!
Genre: ...and teasing Haru whenever they get the chance, Bro-bonding time, Fluff, M/M, Mama!Makoto defending his bby, Nagisa being Nagisa, Rin being an Assbutt, We need more fics with Blushing!Haru ok, and MakoHaru owns my soul, and Rei is just trying to stay out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrierebender/pseuds/Derrierebender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is often labeled as the girlfriend/wife in his and Haru’s relationship but, in actuality, it’s the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So I have no idea where this came from but it popped into my head at like 12:30 in the morning so I stayed up and typed it all out on my iPhone which took way too long and I didn't get to sleep till 3am. 
> 
> I haven't written anything in probably around a year so I'm super rusty and this is probably poop because it hasn't been beta'd whoopsie. This is also my first Free! fanfic so hopefully the characters aren't too OOC? Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Happy readings! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“Hey Haru-chan, isn’t that Mako-chan’s shirt?” Nagisa commented, noticing the familiar orange and yellow garment which hung too loosely around the smaller-framed boy for it to belong to him. Haru only shrugged as a response - his way of saying ‘yes’ - as he picked up his bowl of rice.

All of the boys - Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, Rei and Rin - sat around the table in Haru’s living room where they were having lunch - a weekly Saturday ritual they settled into.

Nagisa’s lips formed a small smirk as he started to hum in thought, picking at his food. With his mouth full of rice, he mused, mid-chew, “I always thought Mako-chan would be The Girlfriend between the two of you, but it seems like Haru-chan is.”

Makoto looked confused, Rin snickered, trying to hide his amusement by playing with the contents in his bowl as Rei chided Nagisa about talking while eating, ( _so not beautiful!_ ), but his scolding went ignored.

The corners of Haru’s mouth twitched downward into a frown, not taking Nagisa’s words lightly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Pleased at getting a reaction out of Haru, Nagisa elaborated. “Well, while Mako-chan does most of the care-taking that most would associate with,” Nagisa air-quoted,” _'The Girlfriend',_ now-a-days, it isn’t as rare for a guy to play that role. And, besides, that’s just Mako-chan’s personality.” Nagisa ended cheerily, turning his head towards Rei, signaling for him to back up his claim.

Rei quickly caught on and, after clearing his throat, he replied, “I-I would have to agree with Nagisa. Marriages and relationships where men are responsible for the well-being of the household have been steadily on the increase as more women have started to pursue their careers.” Rei pushed up his glasses, “and it should be said that men who chose to take on that responsibility should not be looked down upon or thought less of for it.”

Nagisa giggled at Rei’s severe tone and poked him in the cheek, telling him he didn’t need to be so serious.

Haru continued to look on with a slight glare, a grimace on his face. “Okay, but I don’t see how that has to do with me wearing Makoto’s clothes.”

Nagisa turned his attention back to Haru, his grin widening. _"Soooo,"_ he began, his tone too sweet to be innocent, “if that’s taken out of the equation, then we need to look at the behaviors of each individual. Mako-chan always gives Haru-chan his clothes, ne?” Nagisa paused with a tilt of the head, waiting for Haru to confirm this, before continuing on. He did after a moment, with a slow, suspicious nod. Nagisa’s smile turned wicked. “Well, you see, between a couple in a relationship, it’s The Girlfriend that - “

" - always steals The Boyfriend’s clothes," Rin supplied pointedly, also supporting Nagisa’s claim. Haru stared at him, now slightly wide-eyed and mouth a bit agape in disbelief but, before he got the chance to defend himself, Rin, with a jab of his chopstick towards Haru, cut him off, _“ **always.** ”_

Haru blushed, eyes darting between Nagisa, who was now giggling uncontrollably on the floor, Rei, who looked apologetic, and Rin, who seemed to be enjoying Haru’s expression a little too much. Makoto was still confused about the whole situation.

Now embarrassed and clearly out numbered, Haru got up from where he sat and walked back to kitchen, grumbling muttered counter-arguments - _"I don’t steal them"_ and _"it’s not like he minds"_ among others.

Makoto sighed as he watched his boyfriend leave, feeling a little bad that he thought Haru was especially cute right then. Once Haru was out of the room, Makoto voiced, shaking his head, “y’know, guys, you really shouldn’t tease him like that.”

Rin rolled his eyes, “oh lighten up,” elbowing his arm half-heartedly.

Nagisa, his laughter finally ceasing, peeked his head up from below the table and whined, “Aweeee, Mako-chan! You’re no fun!”

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, after everyone had left and the final goodbyes were said, Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist from behind, burying his face against his neck.

Comforting his boyfriend, Makoto whispered softly in reassurance, his lips lightly grazing Haru’s skin, “I like it when Haru-chan wears my clothes.”

"Mm…" Haru hummed in response as he laced their hands together, leaning his back against Makoto’s chest while lazily rocking side-to-side with him, just enjoying the silence and closeness. After a few back-and-forth sways of their hips, Haru spoke again. "But…" His voice, feigning innocence, and with a coyness to his small, barely-there smile, he lofted, "wouldn’t they be better on the floor?"

All movement halted abruptly as Makoto’s head snapped up to meet Haru’s suggestive gaze. Without a second thought and with no time to waste, he grabbed Haru’s hand, racing upstairs like his life depended on it.

 _Yes,_ he thought, _definitely better on the floor._

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I would think Nagisa and Rin would know about the clothes-stealing-girlfriend trait, since they both have sisters. Especially with Nagisa, I imagine him constantly seeing his older sisters in their boyfriends clothes and keeping them. While Kou may not have had a boyfriend (yet, or one that Rin knew about) she probably takes her brothers clothes when she gets the chance. Also, the guys on his swim team probably complain about it too.
> 
> Something about boys shirts, hoodies, sweatshirts, etc. are just infinitely times more comfortable than what us girls have to wear! It isn't fair!
> 
> Besides, I wouldn't mind finding an excuse to wear Makoto's clothes ;)


End file.
